Padre e Hija
by AgusCooper
Summary: Sheldon perdió a su novia el mismo día que nació su hija, pero el no se daría por vencido... nunca.
1. Un pedacito de cielo

El tic tac del reloj iba al compás con los latidos del corazón de Sheldon a la vez que echaba una mirada sobre la puerta de la sala de maternidad, en específico en el quirófano de partos. Los gritos provenientes hacían estremecer cada fibra de su piel.

-Estará bien- Alegaba Penny sonriendo con dulzura pero Sheldon dudaba seriamente ese hecho, por que los gritos aumentaban cada vez más.

-¿Tú crees eso Penny?- Murmuró Leonard para que sólo ella pueda escucharlo. -Parece que morirá del dolor.

Sheldon al oír a su amigo se desplomó en la primera silla que vio, oculto su rostro tras sus manos y rogó a un Dios en el cual no creía para que todo saliera bien.

Finalmente el doctor salio y su sangre en los guantes y la bata lo marearon, apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo buscando equilibrio. Las palabras que salieron de los labios del médico derrumbó el mundo idealizado que tenía.

Hemorragia.

-Afortunadamente la bebé está en buen estado.

Sheldon conmocionado pidió ver a la niña.

-Sheldon...- Iba a protestar Penny temiendo alguna locura por parte de su amigo pero Leonard la calló con la mano. -Ten cuidado.

La sala de cunas era atendida en ese momento por cinco jóvenes enfermeras bajo el ojo crítico de una veterana.

-Ten cuidado con la cabeza...sosténla bien niña- La mujer reprobó la forma en que una de ellas cargaba a la bebé, miró de reojo al hombre en la puerta esperando ver alguna molestia de parte de la novata, pero Sheldon sólo veía a la bebé cada vez más cerca.

-Según su partida de nacimiento, el nombre de la niña es Jane Elaine Cooper. ¿Es correcto?

-Si.

Con sumo cuidado colocó sus brazos en forma de cuna, la veterana tomó a Jean con destreza y la puso en sus brazos. Él miró a su bebita con orgullo. Estaba dolido pero sabía que la bebé no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Jane...- Susurró dándole un beso de bienvenida en la frente. -Mi Pequeña Jane.

Unas cuantas gotas saladas cayeron en la manta rosa que el hospital le ponía a las niñas. Finalmente dejó salir en silencio el dolor que lo embargaba.

Sheldon perdió a su novia en la sala de partos pero tenía a su hija, su principal motor de vida pues debía admitir qué, muy en el fondo la muerte de Ramona era algo bueno. Era cruel y egoísta pensar así pero era lo mejor.

Aunque dolía y mucho.

-¿Puedo llevármela?- Preguntó sin dejar de verla.

-Aún no, me temo que su... caso debe ser atendido por el jefe en turno.

Sheldon asintió devolviéndole con mucho pesar a Jane, sus brazos se sintieron tan pesados al no tenerla que temió se le cayeran del cuerpo.

«Es imposible» razonó al dejar el cunero.

Se llevó a cabo un largo y cansado proceso para sacar a Ramona y darle una sepultura digna a pesar de haber sido una muerte natural. El velorio y entierro fueron en dos días seguidos. Sheldon asistió apenas unas pocas horas pues su madre afirmaba que el "hijillo" del cadáver era perjudicial para la bebé y él por no llevarle la contraria y por temor a que alguna bacteria se impregnara en él obedeció.

Una semana después Sheldon y la recién nacida Jane se instalaron en la casa de Mary Cooper. Una casa de clase alta con todas las comodidades para ellos.

Sheldon era un físico teórico reconocido en vista de su madre y por supuesto de los trabajos que realizó con anterioridad. Debido a su condición se vio obligado a dejar la asociación en donde estaba.

-Yo puedo encargarme de Jane, hijo.

Mary con amor se había ofrecido a cuidarla día y noche para que él siguiera con su vida y planes a futuro pero Sheldon no quiso, él quería estar con su bebé a cada momento, quería hacerle sentir que no estaba sola y que haría lo imposible por darle el valor de madre. Mary finalmente accedió y supervisó cada cambio de pañal o baño hasta que él se sintió seguro de hacerlo solo.

La leche, lo que más le preocupaba fue comprada por un banco con estricta seguridad en su cuidado y la fórmula fue recetada por el pediatra, un amigo familiar.

Los llantos en la noche se volvieron costumbres para todos, Missy muchas veces no los sentía, inclusive para Mary quien recibía llamadas a las cuatro de la mañana por una fiebre que en realidad sólo era por que Jane estaba muy abrigada.

-Lamento haberte despertado- Se disculpó con su madre. -Creí que... Era fiebre.

-Te entiendo Shelly, yo pasé por lo mismo- Mary le dio un beso en la frente.

Regresó a su habitación y con cuidado acostó a Jane a su lado, le quitó la manta felpuda y veló su sueño durante esa y las siguientes noches agradeciéndole a Ramona por haberle dejado ese pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Acarició su mejilla sonrosada hasta llegar bajo su nariz corroborando su respiración. Sonrió. Jane Elaine era una niña, su niña y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en su relación, ni su familia, amigos o inclusive otra mujer.

Por que si alguien lo llegara a querer y él a ella tendría que aceptarlo con todo y su pequeño paquete.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Nuevo comienzo

Con el pasar de los días Sheldon reemplazó sus enciclopedias de física por ejemplares de autoayuda con bebés: Guías de paternidad, cuidados de un recién nacido, como cambiar a un bebé en cinco pasos sencillos y muchos más con referencias infantiles. Su habitación había sido provista de una cuna, un ropero y una mesita en donde se ponía la fórmula, el agua caliente y toallas húmedas.

Como él no trabajaba a horario normal con la ayuda de su madre instaló en la planta baja una oficina para dar asesorías a aquellos que iniciaban en la búsqueda de empleos en universiades cobrando una pequeña cantidad de dinero.

El esfuerzo que todos ponían le alivianaban la carga del trabajo y de su paternidad pero no quería seguir así, sentía qué se estaba aprovechando de todos y tomando una decisión una noche luego de acostar a Jane de seis meses decidió hablar con su familia.

-Me mudaré- Informó, Mary se levantó del sofá como si un resorte le hubiese pinchado el trasero pero él le pidió silencio con la mano cuando la vio abrir los labios. -Creo que es tiempo de organizar mi vida.

-¿No estás satisfecho como estamos?- En lugar de verla feliz, Mary mostró en su rostro la creciente tristeza.

Sheldon un tanto desconcertado prosiguió.

-No es eso madre. Me temo que los he arrastrado a todos con mi bebé...

-Mi sobrina y su nieta- Interrumpió Missy posando sus manos en los hombros de su madre. -Estamos muy contentas apoyándote Shelly.

-Ustedes han dejado sus cosas por Jane y yo. Mamá no puede trabajar en la secretaría de la iglesia por cuidarla y tu Missy has cancelado varias citas por quedarte con nosotros...

-Lo hacemos con gusto- Interrumpió su gemela sonriente. -A mi me alegra tenerlos aquí, me gusta cuidar de Jane... mira hoy compré está pulsera de plumas de pavo real, obvio son falsas pero los colores son muy bonitos. ¡Hasta le grabé su nombre!

Sheldon vio en una parte brillante el nombre de su hija en negro. Detenidamente observó a su hermana y a su madre esperando ver alguna señal que le indicara que si estaban siendo amables ó si de verdad sus palabras eran sinceras. Las dos sonreían y él no pudo reprimir la dicha que lo embargaba y sonrió. Era un hecho que lo apoyaban y que lo seguirían haciendo siempre.

-Bueno, tengo una buena noticia- Anunció feliz.

-¿Qué es?

-Hace unos días, recibí una llamada de Caltech. Quieren que vuelva para dar unas clases y me asignarán un campo de investigación para que finalmente continúe con la teoría de cuerdas, me ofrecieron un aumento. Volveré a California en dos semanas, me llevaré a Jane conmigo.

-Pero hijo... ¿Estás seguro?

-Mamá, Sheldon es un adulto responsable y puede cuidar de su hija. Además no estará sólo... ¿Verdad Shelly?

-¡Asi es! No estaré solo, Penny y Bernadette me ofrecieron su ayuda con cualquier cosa que nesecite, Leonard me dijo que el departamento 4B está listo para que me mudé. Además, compré unas cosas para Jane y Penny ya las instaló en la habitación.

-Además, yo viajaré las veces que hagan falta para ayudar- Dijo Missy.

-¿Tú ya sabías que se mudaría?- Preguntó la mujer mayor.

-Lo hablamos hace unas semanas...

-Bien, pero iré a visitarlos muy seguido para asegurarme con mis propios ojos que todo está bien y que esas niñas rubias te estén ayudando y cuidando a Jane como corresponde.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás mamá...- De reía Missy.

Sheldon igual río y subió a su habitación. Puso una de las conferencias de Richard Feynman en su pequeño radio y paso a Jane de la cuna a su cama, la contempló como cada noche y le contaba como había estado su día.

Dos semanas habían pasado, ahora en el aeropuerto, Mary se despedía con lágrimas en los ojos. Sheldon trato de consolarla lo mejor que pudo y luego, junto con su pequeña, abordaron el avión a California.

Al llegar sus amigos estaban esperándolo. Howard y Leonard lo esperaron en Lax, el físico experimental le dió un afectivo abrazo a su amigo y cargo en brazos a su pequeña sobrina, que ahora estaba enorme.

Se instalaron cómodamente en el departamento 4B, las cosas estaban limpias y ordenadas. Sus cómics en su lugar y las cosas de Jane también. A Sheldon le fue muy bien en la universidad, cuando Penny tenía que trabajar; Bernadette se encargaba de la pequeña.

Hubieron muchos momentos en donde el corazón de Sheldon se agrandaba o se encogía hasta el punto desaparecer. Una vez cuando Jane comenzaba a caminar se tambaleo cerca del sofá, él saltó como una pantera obstaculizando la caída segura.

Otra fue cuando jugaban en la sala y la puerta que daba al pasillo estaba abierta, al no visualizarla empezó a llamarla a gritos pero inclusive sus alaridos no le servirian porque la niña aún no hablaba bien como para responderle, desesperado salió a correr esperando verla, su corazón volvió a latir al escuchar su risa en el departamento del frente, Jane había ido con Penny al oler chocolate.

Pero la vez en donde sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad fue cuando ella dijo su primera palabra _dadá_ balbuceo pero Sheldon oyó a la perfección _papá,_ para su dicha el momento fue íntimo solamente ellos dos. La pequeña estaba en la bañera con una mata de espuma sobre su cabeza chapoteando, Jane alzó la mirada deslizando la espuma por su rostro y balbuceo la palabra. El físico sin poder creerlo empezó a llamar a gritos a sus amigos exigiendo su celular para la cámara de vídeo.

Cuando Jane cumplió tres años a Sheldon le presentaron otra propuesta de trabajo increíblemente perfecta. Caltech requería un jefe para dirigir una investigación con respecto al bosón de Higgs, e investigando a los mejores encontraron a Sheldon Cooper. El presidente Siebert comenzo a buscarlo con gran interés.

El día en que el presidente llegó, Sheldon trabajaba en sus pizarras.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- Preguntó con amabilidad.

-Me alegra su pregunta, Dr. Cooper- Respondió sonriendo.

Jane se escondía tras las piernas de Sheldon mirando al hombre con curiosidad, le provocó temor la altura desde donde él la miraba, su temor se agrandó al ver como Siebert se inclinaba a ella.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Cual es tu nombre?- Pregunto Siebert, aunque el ya sabía la respuesta.

-Jane Cooper- Respondió con voz adorable, el hombre mayor miró cautivado los ojos azules de la niña, llenos de luz y vida.

-Es un hermoso nombre. Mira... ¿Quieres un chocolate?- Pregunto sacando una barra de su bolsillo.

Pan miró a su padre pidiendo permiso, Sheldon asintió y volteó a ver al presidente.

-Claro...

Mientras Jane dibujaba en unas hojas y comía felizmente su chocolate, Sheldon conversaba seriamente con su jefe.

-Presidente Siebert, agradezco la oportunidad pero me temo no poder aceptarla pues mi tiempo no me pertenece...- La mirada hacia Jane le dio a entender todo.

-No debe ir todos los días, solamente una o tres veces, los demás trabajos puede hacerlos desde aquí Dr. Cooper.

La mirada de Siebert se desvió hacia la pequeña, la había visto hace algún tiempo, cuando todavía era una bebé. Le sorprendía su parecido con Sheldon; mismo color de ojos, mismo color de cabello y altura. La única entre ella y su padre era su sonrisa.

-Su pequeña es muy linda, Dr. Cooper... es un hombre afortunado, está niña lo amará para siempre pase lo que pase- Dijo con sentimiento.

Ambos hombres siguieron mirando a la niña dibujar. Hasta que el presidente le propuso la oferta de nuevo.

-Podemos hacer una prueba- Ofreció al ver que Sheldon no accedía. -Un mes.

-Está bien, mañana vendré a verlo para las indicaciones.

-¡Gracias!- Balanceándose se levantó del sillón echando una mirada en la pequeña oficina, se dio cuenta de los barandales a ambos extremos de las gradas, los toma-corrientes con una tapa de plástico y las esquinas de las mesas con esponjas y muchos detalles para el cuidado de una niña. -Espero verte pronto pequeña Jane- Se despidió con suave apretón de manos.

-Vuelva pronto presidente Sibe.

Al siguiente día por primera vez Jane hizo un rabieta monumental. Al ver como Sheldon se ponía un traje negro y un corbata azul ella salió corriendo a su nueva habitación; hurgando en su ropero sacó un vestido rosa pastel y las zapatillas negras que Missy le había regalado.

Con ello en manos y un par de calcetines con revuelos pidió a su tía Penny ser vestida y justo en ese momento Sheldon salió al encuentro de ambas ajustando su reloj.

-Papi se va, yo voy con el.

Ambos amigos compartieron una mirada de pena, era la primera vez que se veían separados por trabajo.

-No puedes ir, Jane- Dijo Penny con dulzura poniéndose a su altura. -Tu papi tiene una reunión muy importante.

-Pero quiero ir...- Sus ojos azules comenzaban a brillar.

-Los niños no pueden ir allí- Insistió la rubia sobando sus cabellos castaños.

Jane volteó a ver a su padre llorando por fin, Sheldon la alzó en brazos susurrandole palabras de consuelo pero era en vano, cada vez los llantos de la pequeña iban en aumento.

-Deja de llorar Jane, porque yo lloraré también...

Eso pareció calmarla un poco, en sus mejillas se reflejaba la humedad de sus lágrimas.

-Iré a trabajar pero volveré pronto. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Voverás?

-Porsupuesto- Sheldon le limpió las mejillas y la nariz.

-¿Cuando?

-Antes del almuerzo.

-Pero no tardes mucho- Jugó con sus dedos antes de ver a su padre, finalmente accedió a que se marchara.

-Como diga mi pequeña Wookie.

Conduciendo vagó entre los mares del recuerdo, recordó cuando se inscribió en la Universidad para estudiar. No tuvo mucho que esforzarse para ingresar quedando así en la primera oportunidad, en el proceso conoció a Ramona, una castaña con enormes ojos esmeraldas. Se enamoró perdidamente de ella, buscó siempre estar en las mismas clases teóricas o de discusiones, al segundo año los estudiantes se distribuían según su apellido, Ramoma Smart-Nowitzki para su fortuna. No fue su amor platónico o imposible, tampoco había diferencia en la clase social o que él era nerd y ella la popular... O viceversa. No, nada de eso, más bien era una atracción mutua y sincera. Incluso su madre y los padres de Ramona aprobaron su noviazgo.

-Buenos días, tengo una cita con el presidente Siebert. Soy el Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

-Tome el ascensor y presione el botón 4... él lo... lo espera- La chica de recepción se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante el atractivo de Sheldon. -Pre... sione el número 4.

-Si , entiendo.

-El 4...

-Gracias.

Otra ola de recuerdos lo invadió en el ascensor. Recordó aquella vez que conoció las curvas suaves de su novia, en la cama de la habitación de Ramona se dedicó a explorar cada centímetro de su piel hasta que fueron uno solo. Sus mejillas se encendieron. A partir de ese momento activó su vida sexual hasta que decidieron vivir juntos. Ambos tenían una carrera y se querían, de eso no había duda.

Las puertas se abrieron ante un pasillo con pisos de cerámica marron. Se acercó hasta la puerta y tocó sus acostumbradas tres veces seguidas del nombre.

-¡Dr. Cooper!- Saludó el presidente como si fueran conocidos y llevaran meses sin verse. -¡Qué alegría!

-Buen día presidente...

-Deja las formalidades muchacho.

-Bueno...

-Sólo dime señor Siebert. Pero ven no perdamos tiempo, te mostraré tu equipo.

Salieron de la presidencia y bajaron dos pisos. Sheldon sintió lo afelpado del piso, curioso por eso le dio a conocer al presidente su duda.

-Odio el sonido del tacón de los zapatos contra el piso y, aunque ponga una norma para que usen de un determinado material sé que habrá más de uno en desobedecer.

Con esa simple respuesta resolvió su duda. La sala en donde trabajaría era amplia, una mesa ovalada y veinte sillas a su alrededor forrada con formica azul oscuro con equipo multimedia y el ventanal de la pared, esa sería su oficina mientras trabaje allí. Al poco tiempo entraron cinco personas, dos mujeres de unos treinta años y tres hombres, dos jóvenes y uno de edad avanzada qué, en comparación con el presidente, parecía un chiquillo.

-Dr. cooper, su equipo.

Los hombres lo miraban de manera despectiva mientras ellas sonreían tontamente.

«Parecen niñas dementes» pensó al verlas. «Me odian» meditó ante ellos.

-Los dejo para que se conozcan...

Una vez las puertas se cerraron Sheldon dejó su maleta que colgaba de su hombro en la mesa y se sentó en la misma.

-Soy el Dr. Sheldon Cooper...

-¿Está casado?- Preguntó una morena con cabello rizado alzando la mano.

-Señorita...

-... Leslie Winkle, señor.

-Señorita Winkle, bien. Mi vida privada no les concierne- Dijo con tranquilidad. -Nuestra relación es estrictamente laboral.

-Disculpe- Murmuró avergonzada.

-Descuide. Como dije nuestra relación será estrictamente laboral, no me interesa si les agrado...- Lanzó una dura mirada a los tres hombres. -Y solamente me interesa de ustedes su trabajo- Miró a las mujeres con expresión altanera. -Así nos llevaremos bien

Las mujeres desilusionadas asistieron.

-Hemos oído que no trabajará aquí, ¿Acaso un buen líder deja a su equipo abandonado?- Un rubio sonrió de lado al oír a su amigo.

-¿Acaso necesitan supervisión constante como los niños pequeños?- Sonrió de igual manera. Al rubio se le borró la sonrisa por un gesto de molestia. -¿No existe también la tecnología o el teléfono para resolver dudas?

-Un buen líder sin importar nada permanece con su equipo.

-Vaya- Dijo Sheldon fingiendo sorpresa al oír al anciano. -Temía que fuera mudo señor, además aún estoy en fase de prueba.

-¿El presidente Siebert duda de sus capacidades, Dr. Cooper?- cuestionó el rubio recuperando su sonrisa.

-En realidad...- Se puso de pie planchando su sacó. -Soy yo quien duda si tomar definitivamente el trabajo.

Y sin más salió de la oficina.

Sheldon era amable con quienes lo fueran, no hablaba si no era necesario y evitaba siempre inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos pero cuando intentaban subestimarlo sin causa, era él quien tomaba las riendas e invertía los papeles.

-Altaneros- Dijo Siebert al ver nuevamente a Sheldon. -Se creen mejores aunque ni sepan lo básico.

-Será un reto colaborar con ellos en esta investigación, pero prometo esforzarme.

-Entonces firma el contrato.

Leyó unas tres veces el documento con gran rapidez. Cambiando solamente una cosa. -Me gustaría, sino es atrevimiento tener libre disposición de mi equipo a cuanto desempeño tengan, quiero decir, Si puedo despedir o contratar siempre bajo su criterio presidente Siebert.

-Siempre y cuando sea justificado tienes mi total confianza- Respondió con sabiduría.

-Créame que no pretendo ser injusto.

-Lo sé. Dile a mi secretaria que te entregue la carpeta de proyectos. Allí encontrarás lo que pidieron para trabajar.

-Entiendo.

-¡Ah! Al salir verás a la señorita Alex Jensen, tu secretaría.

-Hasta luego presidente Siebert.

Saliendo de la oficina, Sheldon identificó a su secretaria, una joven de largo cabello castaño con pinta de despistada.

-¡Dr. Cooper!- La secretaría prácticamente gritó. -Aquí tienes la carpeta de proyectos y ella es Alex Jensen.

-Dr. Cooper- Hizo una reverencia.

-Un placer- Y la duda si era despistada desapareció.

-Estoy a su servicio.

-Bien. Le pido por favor me dé su número telefónico y su correo y que le pida a los demás lo mismo... ¡Ah! Aquí tiene el mío, por favor si es tan amable de dárselos se lo agradecería. Gracias y hasta luego.

Giro sobre sus talones. Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando la señora Brief metió la mano impidiéndolo. -¡Hasta luego, Dr. Cooper!

-¡Vamos Skywalker! Si eres valiente pelea como un Jedi.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices... ¡Yo soy tu padre, prepárate a morir!

-¡Noooo! ¡Eso no es cierto, es imposible!- Gritó Jane sosteniendo una espada de luz azul, igual a la que uso Luke Skywalker.

En la sala, Jane y Leonard jugaban y recreaban la pelea de la película el imperio contraataca, mientras Penny ojeaba su teléfono.

Al abrir la puerta Jane salió corriendo a sus brazos.

-¡Papi!

-Hola hija...

-¡Oh papi!

Jane lo abrazó con la fuerza que sus bracitos le permitieron, escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras amenazaba con sollozar otra vez.

No se despegó de él durante el resto del día como si al hacerlo Sheldon volvería a irse. Leonard le explicó que la única manera que encontraró para que dejara de llorar era jugar a la pelea de Star Wars.

Les contó sobre su nuevo trabajo y todo lo que conllevaba con el. Penny y Leonard lo felicitaron al enterarse sobre su primer encuentro con los de su equipo.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Destinos cruzados

Dos años pasaron desde que Sheldon era el físico teórico en jefe. Su equipo a pesar de ser más como un grupo desempeñaban bien su trabajo limitándose solamente en ser cordiales.

Descartando los malos ratos en la universidad todo era casi perfecto.

Jane ya tenía los cinco años y estudiaba en casa con él y con Bernadette, tomaba clases de arpa luego de convencer a Sheldon de que sólo era un pasatiempo. El apego de padre e hija cada día era más fuerte.

-¿Y mi mamá?

Fue un marzo cuando Jane entró con sigilo a la oficina de su padre. Se puso de puntillas para verlo sobre el escritorio y tocando su muslo llamó su atención soltando la pregunta de golpe.

-¿Tu mamá?

-Si, ¿Dónde está?

El momento más difícil aparte de hablar sobre el sexo había llegado más temprano de lo que quería. Sintiendo en su pecho una punzada de dolor alzó a Jane poniéndola en el lugar de la laptop.

-¿Recuerdas a Giuseppe?- Cuestionó con tranquilidad fingida.

Giuseppe fue la primera mascota que Sheldon permitió que tuviera, era una tortuga que Jane cargaba de un lado para el otro hasta que un día lo encontraron inmóvil. Jane se deprimió por una semana hasta que él le explicó sobre el cielo de las tortugas.

-Dijiste que se fue al cielo de las tortuguitas.

-Si. Y... Mami también se fue al cielo- Aclaró desviando la mirada.

Jane guardó silencio por unos minutos luego con timidez levantó la mirada. -¿Tuve la culpa?

Atónito por semejante pregunta, Sheldon sintió una daga de hielo clavarse en la parte trasera de su cabeza. -¿Porqué preguntas eso, Wookie?

-Es que... Yo no ciude a Giuseppe como tú dijiste que lo hiciera, entonces fue culpa mía. ¿También lo de mami?- Cuestionó al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No!- Contestó de inmediato y la atrapó en un abrazo lleno de amor. -Nadie tuvo la culpa. Mírame Jane... Que mamá esté en el cielo no es culpa de nadie. ¿Entiendes mi pequeña Wookie? Nadie.

-¿Entonces?

Sus curiosos e infantiles ojos azules buscaban la mirada de su padre pero Sheldon, incapaz de explicarle miraba las hojas de la planta que Jane regaba cada mañana.

-Algún día te lo diré, hoy no.

Jane milagrosamente no exigió una respuesta inmediata pues la desconcertó el tono de voz ronco de su papá. Arrodillándose sobre el escritorio abrazó a Sheldon y le besó el cabello.

-Cuándo estés listo papi, cuando estés listo...

Al siguiente día en Caltech, Sheldon perdió los estribos con el rubio llamado Jake, éste intencionalmente echó a perder unos cálculos que eran la base de su proyecto.

-¡Estás despedido. Sino me crees ve con el presidente Siebert y corrobora por ti mismo!

Jake indignado salió dando un portazo. Sheldon llamó a Alex pidiéndole amablemente depositar el último pago en la cuenta bancaria del rubio. Sonriendo con sorna, Sheldon miró como el ex-empleado tomaba una enorme caja de cartón con sus cosas abochornado y se metía al elevador.

Esa misma tarde se envió un anuncio al periódico más visto por los ciudadanos sobre una vacante de ayudante para un proyecto en física y otros temas variados. Como era de esperarse muchos asistieron al día siguiente con hojas de vidas y con sus mejores trajes. Entre ellos figuraba Amy Farrah Fowler. Con nerviosismo caminaba de un lado al otro planchando las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido rosa oscuro.

Cuando Amy finalmente término su carrera en neurobiología quiso buscar independencia de sus padres, estaba tan emocionada estaba que olvidó el pequeño detalle de que ella no era la única en busca de trabajo y su campo tampoco era la física. Pero siempre se definió como una mujer adaptable, así que averiguo todo lo que nesecitaba y... aquí estaba.

La fila de entrevistas iba rápidamente, Amy veía a muchos entrar con ánimo y salir como si les hubieran chupado el alma. Empezó a ponerse más nerviosa y a caminar más rápido causando un mareo en otro tipo frente a ella.

-¡Deja de moverte!- Suplicó el hombre de unos cuarenta años. -Me pones los nervios de punta.

-Disculpe...

-Todos salen hechos mierda.

Amy quién detestaba las palabras soeces tuvo que admitir que está vez nada podría definir mejor el aspecto de los que se iban.

-Siguiente- Exclamó Alex. -Señorita Fowler, su turno.

Alex sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a Amy. Al entrar a la oficina en donde se llevaba a cabo la entrevistas, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, frente a ella estaba un hombre por demás atractivo con una mirada de hielo, sus largos y pálidos dedos en la carpeta rosa que ella había entregado a Alex con su currículum Vitae. Miró la pila de carpetas a un lado siendo todas del mismo color crema.

-Es curioso el color de su carpeta señorita Fowler.

-Buenos días- Saludó con esfuerzo.

Sheldon sonrió y Amy sintió las piernas temblar. La combinación de su gélida mirada y la burla en sus labios lejos de enojarla lograron un efecto excitante en ella.

-Lo común es aburrido- Dijo refiriéndose al color de su carpeta. -Siempre buscó lo extraordinario en lo ordinario.

-¿Porqué debería contratar a una neurobiologa? ¿Acaso es una clase de camaleón que se adapta a cualquier cosa que le venga?- Cuestionó ignorando su respuesta. -¿Puede usted ser capaz de darme una buena respuesta?

El encanto se quebró como un espejo debido a un golpe. Amy suspiró e intentando adoptar la misma postura contestó:

-Mi vida privada no le concierne.

-Tiene razón, sólo me interesa su trabajo. Dígame señorita Fowler. ¿Usted sabe en qué año se colocó la primera piedra de la catedral Santa María de Fiore? Por que honestamente no lo recuerdo.

-En 1296- Dijo de inmediato.

Sheldon suavizó su fría mirada y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse. La entrevista siguió con preguntas que Amy respondía con mucha seguridad. Pasados diez minutos y ya más tranquila salió de la oficina, todos voltearon a verla con sorpresa o desagrado, el tipo nervioso fue el primero en levantarse y en estrecharle la mano con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tardaste más de diez minutos, eso es bueno.

-Eso espero...

-Seguro es tuyo, es una pena... lo digo por mi, necesitaba el trabajo.

-Ve a estas oficinas y entregarles esto- Le dio un trozo de papel con una recomendación de su parte. -Te darán un puesto.

El tipo la abrazó incapaz de contener su emoción y junto a Amy abandonó las instalaciones de Caltech.

Sheldon fue a la casa de Howard y Bernadette para recojer a su hija. Se puso de rodillas esperando pocos segundos para que Jane le diera un abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue papi?

-Bien. ¿A ti como te fue?

-Bien, hoy pintamos a tío Howard con maquillaje, le pusimos un vestido viejo de Bernie y le tomamos fotos... ¡Mira!- Le mostró el celular de Bernadette con varias fotos de Howard en distintas poses. -Penny dice que se ve peciosa.

-Toda una diva- Dijo divertido. -Vamos a casa, Bernadette gracias por cuidarla.

-Fue un placer, Sheldon...- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al departamento 4B, Jane salió corriendo a su habitación sacando una toalla, una bata y pantuflas de monos. Sheldon llenó la bañera y la desvistió dejándola en un calzoncito rosa.

-Cierra los ojos...levanta los brazos y ahora baja un poco tu cabeza.

La secó y le puso un pijama azul con adornos en color gris y fueron al departamento 4A. Penny y Leonard los esperaban listos para cenar.

-¿Cómo te fue, amigo?- Preguntó Leonard amablemente.

-Bien, todo bien- Contestó recordando al abochornado rubio. -Hay una nueva empleada, no tiene mucha experiencia.

-¿Y eso?

-Típico caso de egresada con un reciente doctorado, aunque admito que no es tonta.

-¡Oh!

-¿Esta buena?

Sheldon entrecerró los ojos ante su amiga, observó a Jane pero ésta era atendida por Leonard; ambos jugaban adivinanzas.

-No es desagradable pero te pido que no hables así, no cuando Jane está con nosotros Penny.

Ella asintió avergonzada, conocía muy bien que a Sheldon no le gustaba algunas referencias con las que se trataba a las mujeres y más cuando su pequeñita era precisamente una de ellas.

-Papi- Lo llamó Jane jugando con un pedazo de zanahoria. Leonard dejó los cubiertos a un lado y abrazó a la pequeña con apoyo. -Quiero ir a la escuela.

-No creo que sea buena idea- Acarició sus regordetas mejillas. -Estas más adelantada que los otros niños educandote en casa.

-¿Porqué?

Decirle que casi todas las madres iban a dejar y a traer a sus hijos o de las festividades en donde una mamá era la indicada en asistir o que muchos niños podrían burlarse de ella no era nada fácil. Sheldon la estaba criando en una burbuja de protección contra el mundo y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, aunque su familia y amigos ya se lo había dicho. Jane no sabía jugar con nadie más que con sus tíos y la esposas de estos; y su papá. Nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de jugar con otros niños en el parque debido a que todos estaban en el jardín de niños y los fin de semanas que salían siempre se mantenían alejados de los juegos bajo un frondoso árbol mirando uno que otro animalito.

-No soy tonta, sé leer y escribir muy bien- Dijo con orgullo.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa...

-Sheldon- Habló Leonard. -Te entiendo mejor de lo que te imaginas, sé que es difícil para ti y para ella pero debes entender qué no puedes seguir protegiéndola.

-¿De qué?

-De los gérmenes Jane- Dijo Penny sacándole la lengua.

-Para eso me baño a diario y uso alcohol desinfectante en mis manos.

-Pero...

-Sólo piénsalo, por favor...

-De acuerdo, lo pensaré. Regresemos a nuestra casa señorita, hora de dormir.

Jane saltó a los brazos de su padre y se aferró a su cuello. Abrió la puerta y quiso acostarla en su cama pero la pequeña no quiso dormir sola, Sheldon suspiró y resignado se la llevó a su cama. Acomodó varias almohadas debajo del cubrecamas para evitar que cayera, fue al baño para ponerse su pijama y se acostó. Jane se arrastró hasta que quedó encima del abdomen de Sheldon, curiosa observó el pecho de su padre con una gran incógnita.

-¿Porqué tus bubis no son como los de la tía Penny y Bernadette? ¿Las mías serán así o como las de la Penny? ¿Para qué son? Se ven incómodas...

El jardín de infantes era lo más colorido que alguna vez Jane pudo ver en su corta vida. De la mano de Sheldon observó a muchos niños correr de un lado al otro jugando y gritando.

-Papá... ¿Y Si mejor nos vamos a casa?- Dijo deteniéndose con brusquedad.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Se sintió abrumada ante la masa de niños. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y su respiración se hizo más continua.

-Si...- Dijo con voz quebrada. -Vámonos.

La sacó del jardín de niños sintiéndose culpable de su estado. La acomodó en la silla de bebé en la parte trasera del auto y regresaron a casa.

-Fue demasiado para su primera vez- Comentó Penny luego de que Sheldon le relatara lo sucedido. -Debimos llevarla a lugares poco concurridos y así se acostumbrará poco a poco.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-Vamos al parque este fin de semana. Y está vez la dejaremos jugar en los columpios y todo eso... ya sabes poco a poco tomará confianza.

Esa misma tarde Sheldon dio órdenes a Alex de instruir a Amy en su nuevo cargo, ésta sería compañera del más viejo mientras Leslie seguiría siendo la compañera del amigo de Jake. Aunque era extraño el método de Sheldon de trabajar con compañeros, ellos y el presidente Siebert reconocían que era un método interesante y eficaz siempre y cuando respetaran al otro.

En la universidad nadie a excepción del presidente Siebert sabían sobre la existencia de Jane debido a que no quería oír el nombre de su hija en los chismorreos matutinos. Amy al igual que todos quedó un poco desconcertada al saber que Sheldon no se quedaba en la universidad por mucho tiempo y al preguntar la respuesta era la misma.

-Asuntos personales.

-¿En serio? ¿Y sólo así, sin explicación?

-Bueno Amy- Dijo Leslie bajando la voz. -Sólo el presidente Siebert sabe y dudo mucho que nos cuente esos motivos personales... en fin, es una pena que sea tan hermético.

Curiosa como una niña, Amy quería saber más. Quizás su madre le había pasado la herencia de su intromisión en cosas que no debería pero era difícil obviarlas, ella tenía la curiosidad por cada vena de su cuerpo.

-Iré a la oficina creo que...

-Ya lo intenté Ames, no hay nada del Dr. Cooper ahí.

-¡Ah!- Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. -Entonces...

-Sólo tenemos su número de celular, no de domicilio.

-Humm...

-Lo que se te ocurra ya lo he intentado. Una vez quise ver su celular pero tenía patrón, contraseña y pin, el maldito lo tiene bien protegido.

Estirando sus brazos sobre el escritorio dejó que su frente golpeara contra la mesa, su cabello se deslizó por su espalda hasta caer a cada lado y lloriqueo falsamente.

-¡Yo quiero saber!- Hizo un puchero.

Leslie la miró con ternura. -A muchas nos gusta. Es apuesto, exitoso y frío. ¡Oh! Ellos son apasionados en el sexo.

Amy sonrió mirándola entre la cortina de su cabello. -Lo sé. Pero Sheldon tiene algo distinto, es como si guardara un secreto... no uno malo, bueno si, pero es distinto... es como si... ¡Aaaaah! No tengo idea.

-A ti te pego duro.

Pero Amy quería saber.

-¡Han Solooooooo!- Cantó Howard a todo pulmón. -¡Veeeeeen a rescatarme!

Con el sable de luz en la mano, Sheldon corrió por el parque buscando a la princesa Leia atrapada. En su camino una banda de Stormtroopers y lord Vader le obstaculización el paso.

-¿¡Que buscas en nuestra estrella de la muerte, rebelde!?- Gritó Raj apuntándolo con un arma.

-¡A Leia!

-¡AIUDA , AIUDA!- Volvió a gritar con voz chillona. -¡HAN, AIUDA!

Raj bajó la espada muerto de risa al oír a Howard, el casco blanco que llevaba se deslizó de su cabeza hasta terminar en el césped.

-¡No bajes la guardia, soldado!- Gritó Jane vestida de Darth Vader. -El enemigo se apovechará.

-¡AIUDAAAAA!

Raj cayó de rodillas llorando de la risa y Jane bufó molesta pero al verlo dar vueltas no pudo evitar reírse, Sheldon la miró con ternura... y Howard seguía gritando.

-¡AIUDA!

-¡Voooooy!

El ingeniero salió corriendo dando saltos de vez en cuando debido al vestido. Se paró en el borde y cayó a los pies de Sheldon.

-Se supone que yo estoy a los pies de la dama.

-Púdrete Sheldon- Murmuró lleno de tierra.

-¡Púdrete, púdrete!- Chilló Jane aplaudiendo.

Sheldon fulminó a Howard con la mirada. -Es una mala palabra Wookie, no la digas.

-¡Púdrete!

-Jane- Dijo a modo de advertencia.

-¿Sip?

-Es una grosería, no la repitas.

Leia, los Stormtroopers, Darth Vader y Han Solo regresaron junto a Penny y Bernadette que viéndolos venir empezaban a servir la pizza.

-Quiero un helado papi...

-No pierdas la servilleta- Le dijo dándole el cono de helado. -Dame un segundo.

Pero ella dejó caer la servilleta al probar el helado, al querer tomarla el viento le hizo una mala jugada llevándosela, ella río tras cada paso que daba la servilleta se alejaba, el helado se derretía en su mano y lo comía dejando que el papel se alejara aún más.

Sheldon pagó por los helados pero al voltear no encontró a su retoño. -¿Jane?

Desesperado recorrió hasta donde su visión podía permitirle, al no ver señal de ella arrojó los helados y caminó al lado opuesto de donde ella habia seguido el trozo de papel.

-¡JANEEEE!- Comenzó a gritar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Leonard.

-¡No encuentro a Jane!

El físico experimental se asustó y se unió a su amigo buscándola, tiempo después Penny, Bernadette, Raj y Howard gritaban a todo pulmón llamando a Jane.

Mientras tanto la niña seguía a la servilleta.

Sheldon empezó a sentir el tiempo pasar más rápido. Miraba de un lado al otro esperando verla pero era en vano, por más que buscara ningún niño era ella.

-Se acabó- Miró con tristeza el último trozo del cono.

Llegó hasta la acera viendo la servilleta en medio de la calle. Dudaba si ir o no por ella pues su papá decía que la calle era muy peligrosa. Se sentó en el borde de la acera y empezó a llorar.

-¿Estás perdida?- Preguntó una dulce voz a su espalda. -¿Dónde están tus padres?

Jane descubrió su carita bañada en lágrimas y miró a ambos lados. Al no ver a su papá o a alguien conocido miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente y asintió volviendo a llorar.

Amy sintió pena por la pequeña y le extendió la mano. -¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamó Amy.

-Jane.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlos, Jane?

-Mi papá dice que debo quedarme donde estoy.

-Y está bien pero ya es muy tarde- Señaló viendo la tarde caer. -Ven, vamos con esos policías para que nos ayuden a encontrar a tus papis.

-Sólo tengo un papi, no dos.

Amy sonrió. -Por supuesto...

Sheldon ya no sabía que hacer, se detuvo y miró a sus amigos que buscaban tras cada arbusto o preguntaban a los demás padres preguntando por ella. Le invadió el miedo al imaginar no volver verla. ¿Cómo pudo perderla de vista? Se reprendía con dureza. ¿Era acaso tan descuidado? Y, aunque su consciencia le dijera lo contrario su sentido paterno lo regañaba «Eres un mal padre».

Sacudió su cabeza y regresó en su búsqueda.

-Disculpe. ¿Ha visto a una niña vestida de Darth Vader?

-Si, la vi por... allá, iba con un cono de helado.

La esperanza volvió y olvidándose de la cortesía salió corriendo a la dirección señalada. Llegó hasta donde Jane había estado pero no vio rastro de ella.

-Encontraron una niña- Dijo un oficial a su compañero. -Acabo de dejarla en la estación.

-¿Vestida de Darth Vader?- Preguntó Sheldon.

-Si.

No tardó mucho en llegar ya que estaba bastante cerca, al entrar vio a su hija en brazos de una mujer y aliviado se acercó a paso lento.

-¿Wookie?- Dijo suavemente.

La pequeña levantó su carita bañada en lágrimas. -¡Papi!

Amy se dio la vuelta reconociendo de inmediato a su jefe.

-Jane...- Se la quitó. La pequeña escondió su carita en el pecho de su padre hipando. -¿Cómo...?

-La señorita Fowler la encontró y la trajo aquí, no quiso irse hasta que llegarán sus padres- Explicó el policía.

-Papi- Dijo Jane entristecida. -Perdí la servilleta.

-Jamás vuelvas a separarte de mí. ¿Oíste? Nunca, no sabría que hacer sin ti...- Sheldon la abrazó con fuerza.

Su corazón de padre saltó de alegría volviendo a su pecho.

Ella observó el alivio de Sheldon al tener a la niña en brazos, sonrió y se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Gracias- Dijo mirándola a los ojos. -Muchas gracias Amy, no sé cómo podría pagarle...

Amy se olvidó de como respirar. Su nombre en los labios secos de Sheldon se sentía como un susurró mañanero cerca de su oído, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y se sintió como una adolescente.

-De nada- Murmuró sonrojada.

-Acabas de devolverme la vida... Gracias- Volvió a mirarla dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Gracias

Amy sintió una punzada de decepción al ver a la pequeña en brazos de Sheldon, esa pequeña y dulce niña lo llamaba papá, eso sólo significaba que la señora de Cooper no era ninguna teoría infundada entre ella y Leslie. Suspiró con pesar y sintiéndose tonta, él no era ni sería nada de ella y no precisamente porque estuviera casado, sino por la niña, ella jamás haría sufrir a un alma inocente.

Tampoco era una roba-maridos pero si hubiese una ranura por donde entrar sin duda lo haría. Amy era una mujer que luchaba por su felicidad. La vida le había enseñado a tropezones que primero debía pensar en ella y luego, si se podía, en los demás. Quizás fuera incorrecto y hasta cierto punto egoísta pero las oportunidades solo pasaban unas vez y ella ya había perdido varias.

Aunque... ¡Ni siquiera conocía a Sheldon y se sentía herida!

-Qué boba eres Amy- Se dijo en un susurro.

-Muchas gracias Amy, no sé como podría agradecerte.

-Descuida- Lo tuteó. -Con que la pequeña esté bien es suficiente para mi.

-No soy pequeña, soy Jane.

-Bueno, bueno- Sonrió. -Con que Jane se encuentre bien, lo doy por hecho.

Amy acarició sus cabellos con ternura. La miró notando el gran parecido con su padre, tanto que no pudo notar siquiera alguna pista genética de su madre. ¿Cómo sería la señora Cooper? ¿Tendría los ojos azules y cabello castaño también? ¿Tendría la piel tan blanca?

-Papi tengo sueño- Bostezó. -Quiero dormir.

-Amy, nuevamente gracias por esto- Miró a Jane. -Jamás podré pagarte la felicidad que me has devuelto.

-Descuida- Se llevó una mano al pecho conmocionada. La frialdad antes expresada parecía ahora una actitud muy lejana. -Descuida...

Jane se acomodó en el hombro de su padre sonriendo, Amy supo entonces que la niña estaba tan agradecida como él.

 _Se aman._

-Se aman- Finalizó luego de contarle lo sucedido a Leslie al día siguiente. -Son dos gotas de agua, tan parecidos...

Leslie aún no salía de su asombro. En su interior la esperanza de ser algo más que jefe/empleada con Sheldon se rompió tras cada palabra de Amy. Torció los labios hacia abajo.

-Que desgracia.

-Si... pero finalmente todo salió bien.

-No me refiero a eso, es una desgracia que no esté disponible. ¿Porqué no lleva anillo entonces? ¿Estará divorciado o será viudo?

-No lo había notado.

-Mi querida Amy. ¿Porqué crees que aún tenía esperanza? Es evidente su soltería.

-Si vieras a esa niña, es idéntica a él- Esbozó una sonrisa recordando al par. -Ella es como... un ángel.

Leslie reprimió un bufido de disgusto. Estaba totalmente desilucionada, hasta cierto punto enojada por no haber sido ella quien encontrara a esa niña y por consiguiente la gratitud de Sheldon.

-Muero de hambre- La molestia sentida se desvaneció al ver a su compañera lloriquear por sus alimentos. No había razón para molestarse, tal vez no hubiese actuado como ella. Lo más seguramente nisiquiera se habría dado cuenta de la presencia de la niña.

-¡Falta una vida para almorzar!

-Seis minutos, Ames.

-Sigue siendo una eternidad...

Luego de salir de la estación de Policía, Sheldon llevó a Jane todo el camino hasta casa entre sus brazos, asegurándose de no volver a dejarla sola ni un solo momento.

Sus amigos, al ver que Jane llegaba en brazos del físico, se acercaron eufóricos. Abrazando a la pequeña entre todos, hicieron una avalancha de preguntas a la niña.

-¿Por que te alejaste, Jane? ¡Nos tenías preocupados! ¡Ya es de noche! ¿Te lastimaste?

Todos sintieron dicha al saber que nada malo le había pasado. Pero esa dicha no era nada comparada con la de él. Sheldon no supo en que momento esa pequeña se adueñó de su vida, tiempo y alma. ¿Fue al saber que venía en camino? ¿Cuándo la vio por primera vez? ¿Cuándo la cargó? No lo sabía y quizás la respuesta no la tendría durante un buen tiempo, años quizás.

Aunque no importaba. Lo que importaba era que estaba bien, a su lado.

Y dormida junto a él, ocupando la mayor parte de la cama con su pijama rosa pastel y el cabello hecho un enredo. Comprendió que la vida era frágil y corta, que no necesitaba de nadie más que su familia, amigos y ella para ser feliz, que en su corazón no existía espacio para nadie más.

-Ay Ramona...- Esbozó una sonrisa en medio de la penumbra. -Ojalá estuvieras aquí, me has hecho tanta falta.

Imaginandola al otro lado de la cama y tomandola de la mano se quedó dormido.

Al despertar, una mata de cabellos claros con olor a jazmín tapaban parcialmente sus orificios nasales. Jane en medio de la noche se habia acurrucado o más bien dicho se habia acomodado sobre su pecho buscando calor.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludó Penny sonriente con un bandeja en manos, siendo seguida por Leonard. -¿Qué tal durmieron?

-Penny...

-¡Tía Penny...!

-¡Oh! Aunque pasen los años, siempre serás mi bebé Jane.

-Penny...

-Sin un pelo en la cabeza y con arrugas pero siempre mi bebé.

Leonard asomó su cabeza por la puerta haciendo un gesto de negación. -Penny perdió la chabeta...

La rubia giró su cabeza lentamente con una mirada que hizo a Leonard desaparecer de inmediato. Volvió su atención a su amigo y a Jane con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Aquí les dejo el desayuno- Y se marchó.

-Entra, Leonard- Dijo Sheldon.

-Cómo decía: Penny perdió la chabeta, ésta mañana me llevó el desayuno a la cama- Alzó sus brazos haciendo énfasis. -Hot cakes, tocino, huevos y cafe. ¡Tal como a mi me gusta! ¡Con seis cucharadas de azúcar!

-¡Cálmate! Tal vez solo ande en sus días o está en la pre-menopausia.- Se acomodó para explicarle con manzanas. -La pre-menopausia es una etapa que usualmente sucede entre los cuarenta y cinco a cincuenta años. Ocurre una variación en las damas tanto física y emocionalmente, es totalmente natural pero a cada quien le causa diferentes reacciones.

-Sheldon, estoy familiarizado con la definición. Necesito un escudo no vaya pasar que quiera arrojarme piedras o los floreros.

-Leonard no creo que...

-Gracias por la advertencia.

-Pero yo no dije eso.

-Papi, tú también estás viejo- Dijo Jane dándole palmaditas en la espalda. -No empieces a tirar cosas. ¿Si?

-No estoy viejo.

-Claro que si. Por eso las mujeres guapas no se acercan a hablarte...

-¿Cuáles mujeres guapas?

-Las del parque. Ahora que me acuerdo... ¿De donde conoces a la señorita Amy?

-Trabaja conmigo.

Ella entrecerró sus ojitos acariciando su barbilla con su mano. -¿Seguro?

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Jane?

-Nada señor anciano...

-¡No estoy viejooo!- Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. -Retira lo dicho.

-¡No!- Decía entre risas. -¡An-ciano! Ancianito

De un salto bajó de la cama y salió corriendo. Sheldon dio un saltó más grande siguiendola por la pequeña sala, a diferencia de ella él quería evitar un accidente. No tardó en tomarla en brazos y regresaron a comer su desayuno. Al terminar él se preparó para el trabajo, la pequeña se quedaría con Penny hoy, se despidió con un beso de su hija y partió a Caltech.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo en el momento que Amy presionaba el botón, Sheldon sonrió feliz de verla.

-Buenas tardes, Amy.

-Sheldon... ¡Es decir! Dr. Cooper- Reverenció. -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hasta donde sé, aquí trabajo. ¿No?- Rió suavemente. -Tengo que entregar un informe. ¿Me esperas para ir a tomar algo? Quisiera conversar contigo.

Solo atinó a asentir y a sonrojarse. Lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo a la sala de juntas y salió despavorida hacia su amiga.

-¡Leslie, Leslie!- Gritó una vez más cuando la tuvo enfrente. -¡Leslie!

-¿Se acabaron los pastelitos?

-¡Peor! ¡Sheldon me invitó a tomar algo! ¿Qué hago?

-Primero cálmate y luego ve al baño a polvearte la nariz. Perfúmate y baila hula-hula- La empujó hasta entrar a los sanitarios. -Es broma Ames, sólo sé tú misma...

Amy asintió acomodandose la chaqueta, registró su bolso asegurándose de tener lo necesario.

-¡Leslie!- Se quejó. -No juegues conmigo.

-Jaja lo siento, fue inevitable- Acomodó el cuello de la blusa. -Sólo ve y pásala bien. ¿Si? Disfruta a tu amor platónico.

-Leslie...

-¿Acaso creiste que podías engañarme? ¡Ja! Mi querida, he tenido que limpiar tu saliva cada vez que hablamos de él... y eso lo hacemos a diario.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida- Agitó su mano restandole importancia. -Me da gusto verte así, pareces... viva.

-Yo...

-Tranquila, poco a poco me contarás...

Amy se sorprendió. Nunca se imaginó que Leslie Winkle fuera de aquellas personas que son capaces de ver su alma desnuda.

-Es un hueco.

-Lo sé, tus ojos no mienten- Leslie la jaló del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza. -Pero bueno, ahora ve y come todos los pastelitos que puedas.

-Parezco una adolescente. Solamente iremos por un café y volverá a agradecerme- Se limpió las pequeñas gotas que amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos. -Seguramente serán menos de quince minutos.

-Entonces has que sean inolvidables. Un consejo; pestañea mucho.

-¿Vamos?- Sheldon salió al encuentro de ambas. -¿Amy?

-Si...- Entraron al ascensor, antes que las puertas cerraran vio dos pulgares arriba infundandole ánimo. Se cerraron finalmente y Leslie volvió a su laptop. Podría sentirse celosa, enojada y hasta frustrada por no ser ella la acompañante del atractivo jefe pero el nerviosismo y alegría que Amy dejaba ver le llegó al alma. Era extraño quererla tanto a pesar de recién conocerla, de querer apoyarla y cuidarla.

-Si le hace algo malo- Susurró tecleando con fuerza en su laptop. -Me las pagará.

-¿Algún lugar de preferencia, Amy?

-Si, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí que suelo frecuentar, los productos son buenos y me gustaría ir alli. ¿Señor..?

-Solo Sheldon, por favor.

-Sheldon...

Salieron directo al estacionamiento. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el medio de transporte de su jefe: un elegante auto Camaro negro, y estaba demás decir que era una de las mejores de la industria.

-¿En serio?- Cuestionó incrédula. ¿Un Camaro?

-¿No es genial? Acabo de adquirirlo- Dijo orgulloso. -Hágame el honor de ser la primera en acompañarme- Le abrió la puerta contraria esperando a que suba.

Salieron a la luz del día. La neurocientifica se acomodó en su asiento aspirando el olor masculino que se inpregnaba débilmente en el automóvil. Sheldon fijó su atención al camino, revisaba los espejos cada cinco segundos. Se aseguraba de mantenerlos a salvó, pero al sentir su rodilla chocando levemente contra la suya, se removió incómodo y enderezó su postura todo lo que pudo pero Amy no se alejaba. Aceleró con tal de llegar rápido. La manera en que lo chocaba suavemente, esa cercanía no le gustaba.

-Nunca pensé que te gustaran está clase de autos- Comentó divertida bajándose del auto una vez que llegaron. -Te ves tan conservador...

Sheldon dio tres pasos hacia atrás queriendo poner distancia.

-Hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe.

-Jane, por ejemplo- Dijo sin pensar, Sheldon frunció el ceño. -Lo... lo siento, no quise...

-Si nadie sabe sobre mi hija, es porque no quiero oír su nombre en los chismes de los pasillos. Agradecería que no se lo cuente a nadie- Espetó con frialdad.

 _Bien hecho Amy... Volvió a tratarte de usted._

 _-_ Así será.

-Bien- Sonrió. -Entremos.

 _Qué raro. ¿Quién cambia de humor tan rápido? Tu jefe._

La cafetería era pequeña, situado entre una tienda de zapatos y una librería, precisamente por eso era su favorita. Amy como la mayoría de mujeres tenía aquella semillita de la moda, muy pequeña y exclusiva con los zapatos.

Ella podría usar la misma blusa para trabajar, ir de compras o hacer la limpieza pero no usaba los mismos zapatos, eso nunca. Su colección iba de sandalias a tenis, de botas a plataformas y demás en diferentes tonalidades. Y su otro pasatiempo era la lectura, más precisamente la poesía y los cuentos de Canterbury. Cada noche antes de dormir leía un poema sin falta. No importaba a que iba referido, lo importante era lo que lograba sentir.

-Muy acogedor.

-¿También sientes la vibra familiar?

-Es lo que se respira. Tú primero- Le abrió la puerta. La campanilla sobre ésta sonó, el lugar tenía mesas y sillas de color marrón, el mostrador de un color verde llamativo. Enseguida llamó la atencion del anciano que a veces atendía en el lugar.

-Amelia- Dijo el anciano con amor. -Me alegra tanto verte por aquí.

-Señor Luigui- Abrió sus brazos. El anciano rodeó la vitrina con los brazos tan abiertos como los de ella. Se abrazaron. -Debo decir que está muy guapo éste día.

-¡Insisto Amy, necesitas corregir tus anteojos!

-Pero unos de sol para cuidarme de su brillo sin igual...

Sheldon desvió su atención al establecimiento para darles privacidad. Una gran vitrina con distintos postres dividía la zona de trabajo con las mesas rústicas para los clientes. Sintió entonces la mezcla dulce que flotaba en el aire. Eran muchos olores en una agradable armonía repostera. Pudo sentir la vainilla, chocolate, un poco de naranja y canela y muchos más que se unían como en un rompecabezas. Volvió su atención a ellos cuando el anciano fingió toser.

-Espero que Amelia desempeñe bien su labor, señor.

Sheldon miró a su acompañante totalmente sonrojada y luego al anciano, no supo que había sucedido así que se limitó a asentir.

-¡Excelente! Vengan, les daré de mi tarta especial.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Sheldon, Amy bajó la mirada aún con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. No podía decirle que su amigo lo señaló como su novio.

-Solo un poco de calor, eso es todo.

-Tu amigo es muy simpático.

-Lo es...- Guardaron silencio. Incómodos por no saber que más decir. -Así que... humm, ¿cómo está Jane? Claro si puedo saber.

-Bien, gracias. Lo sucedido me afectó más a mi que a ella.

-Perdió su servilleta- Recordó que por ello se habia puesto triste.

-Jajaja estuvimos un rato debatiendo sobre eso, creyó que estaba molesto por haberla perdido.

-La inocencia de los niños muchas veces es abrumadora. Tanto que nos hace pensar que la maldad del mundo es solo un chiste...

-Cuanta razón tienes. Lamentable es saber que muchos niños crecen envueltos en un ambiente de discordia y cometen los mismos errores, así crece el círculo destructivo.

-Es difícil la vida, pero no quiero hablar de eso, no ahora.

Luigui volvió con dos grandes trozos de tarta y dos tazas con café.

-Buen provecho...

-Gracias.

Se concentraron en sus porciones ignorando al otro. Sheldon no sabía que más podía hacer aparte de darle las gracias... nuevamente. Le agradaba su compañía y por lo poco de la conversación supo sin duda que era una mujer inteligente. Amy en cambio se entretenía masticando más de lo necesario con tal de no soltar todas las preguntas que tenía y más a sabiendas que iban a molestarlo. No podía preguntarle por su esposa ni quería hablar de trabajo, el lugar ya lo había evaluado, no sabía si gustaba de la lectura así que se inclinó por el pequeño ser que llenaba su mundo. Tal vez podría averiguar más a través de ella.

-¿Cuantós años tiene Jane?- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Cinco, recién cumplidos- Respondió de inmediato. -Sabe leer y escribir muy bien, recibe una educación algo estricta de mi parte pero gracias a eso está muy adelantada- Añadió con orgullo.

-Deben estar orgullosos, tú y tu esposa...

Listo, lo había dicho. No pudo contener más las ganas de saber. Sheldon guardó silencio por unos eternos segundos. Abrió la boca pero no salió palabra alguna, dio un sorbo a su bebida intentando pasar el nudo en su garganta.

-Le gusta dibujar animales- Fue apenas un murmuro que alcanzó a oír.

-Estoy segura qué si- Entendió que no iba hablar de ello.

Muchas hipótesis golpearon su mente y la más fuerte era qué, aquella mujer le había hecho daño, quizás se había marchado sin decir nada dejándole a la pequeña. Quizás esa mujer prefirió seguir siendo mujer y no madre. La odió. ¿Quién dejaría a una bebé de esa manera? ¿Sheldon la amaba aún? ¿No lo amaba? Aunque el abandono no era nada nuevo, Amy nunca había estado frente a frente a un caso. Le dolía ver a las personas que conocía sufrir, no importaba si era un vecino o el encargado del ascensor. Ver la tristeza en sus rostros la desanimaba por completo .

-Fingen ser fuertes- Susurró para sí. -Pero, cuando el dolor es en el espíritu no puedes seguir fingiendo. La tristeza domina tu cuerpo...

La miró mover los labios sin decir nada. Sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba de a poco. Recordó que esa vieja sensación era la misma que sentía cada vez que esperaba a Ramona en la sala de su casa o fuera de un aula, era una sensación fría que le provocaba los nervios. Cinco años habían pasado y él aún la tenía presente en su vida. Miro su entorno esperando verla. Ridículo. Ella ya no estaba. ¿Porqué la buscas entonces?

 _Amy la trajo a la vida._

Fue una sola palabra, suficiente para remover el pasado. En su hogar nadie la mencionaba, no había foto alguna y sus familiares no llamaban para nada, nisiquera para saber de Jane, su nieta.

-Ya debo irme.

-Entiendo.

Él fue incapaz de verla a los ojos. -Compermiso- Puso un billete sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Aguarda!- Lo detuvo. -Lleváselo por favor, dile que se lo envió con mucho cariño.

No la miró en absoluto. Extendió la mano, Amy colocó una caja blanca con el logo de Luigui's.

-Gracias por el café, Sheldon...

-Gracias a ti, Amy- Ella buscó sus ojos pero no los encontró. Se perdieron en el parpadeo de sus ojos. El auto se alejó con el suave murmuro. Y ella se volvió a sentar.

-¿Mal de amores, Amelia?

-No sé. Me gusta, no lo negaré pero de ahí a algo más lo veo difícil.

-Él está encerrado...

 **Continuará...**


	5. La fiesta

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Sheldon se arrodilló apoyando su rostro en el vientre de su novia. -Prometo hacerlas muy feliz, sé mi esposa._

 _-Porsupuesto que quiero casarme contigo, seré la feliz señora del Dr. Cooper- Ramona acarició su cabello con ternura._

 _Sheldon se paró de un salto y dió cuerda a una cajita musical que había comprado._

 _-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó divertida._

 _-Solo ven...- Le tendió su mano._

 _Ramona quedó justo bajo su mentón y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Sheldon colocó su mano en su espalda baja apegandola a su cuerpo todo lo que permitía su futuro bebé._

 _-¿Sería posible detener el tiempo?_

 _-Me temo que no..._

 _-Eso pensé- Murmuró antes de besarla suavemente. -¿Podemos...?_

 _-Si, el médico dijo que no hay problema._

 _Sheldon buscó las tiras del vestido. Las deslizó suavemente por sus pálidos hombros hasta que el vestido cayó en un golpe mudo. Siguió besando y adorando cada parte de su cuerpo, como siempre lo hacía. Adoró sus curvas, saboreó su esencia y se unió a ella, a su vida... a la mujer que lo hacía feliz._

-Paaaaapi- Lo zarandeo Jane.

-Dime- Volvió a la realidad de golpe. -¿Qué sucede?

-Te decía que éste pastel está delicioso. ¿En dónde lo compaste?

-¿Ah? ¿El...? ¡Ah! Si. Bueno vi una cafetería y entré.

-¿En serio?

-En realidad, Amy te la envío...

-Dile que gracias, está rica.

Sheldon limpió sus mejillas llenas de migajas, la bañó y la acostó en su propia cama. Jane a sus cortos años sintió lo distanciado que se encontraba su padre, así antes de que se marchara le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches papi...

-Buenas noches Wookie- Él le dio un beso en la frente.

Jane se sintió feliz al verlo feliz.

Salió de la habitacion y se sentó en el sofá, ojeando su correo electrónico en su laptop. Tenía mucho en que pensar, fueron muchas emociones en un día; nesecitaba un consejo de alguien que tenga algo de razonamiento en temas femeninos. Tomó su celular y hizo una llamada.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Dijo con voz ahogada.

10 minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Penny, entró y tomo asiento junto a su amigo, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sheldon la miraba de reojo para finalmente dejar su computadora en la pequeña mesa ratona para mirarla.

-¿Qué hiciste Sheldon?- Cuestionó con media sonrisa. No era común ver a su amigo nervioso.

-Verás- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como Jane lo hacía. -Hoy me pasó algo muy raro.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Bueno...

-¡Vamos Sheldon, dilo!

-¡Espera, estoy tratando de procesarlo!

Penny se sobresalto por el grito, lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. No entendía su arrebato, la respiracion del físico se volvió más superficial y apartó su mirada de ella, su amiga lo conocía muy bien.

-Lo siento- Se expresó arrepentido. -No he tenido un buen día y me estoy desquitando contigo...

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos para después.

-¡No!

Sheldon lo miró avergonzado, sin embargo fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Sin pensarlo más y temiendo que Penny se enfade con él, la abrazó con fuerza buscando protección de todos los sentimientos que lo rodeaban.

-Calmate Sheldon... ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo suavemente devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciando su espalda, ella sabia que él muchas veces buscó consuelo en ella.

-Hoy, desde hace años recordé a Ramona- Decidió explicarle. -Y el amor que siento por ella.

-¿Cómo...?

-Invité a una chica a un café. Debí prevenir que algo preguntaría...

-Lo siento. ¿Hablas de esa chica que encontró a Jane?

-Si. No sé cómo llevarlo y me desquité contigo, perdóname.

-Descuida, entiendo que te sientas mal...

-Eso no me da derecho a levantarte la voz.

-Disculpa aceptada. Ahora, enserio Sheldon. ¿Esta mujer...?

-Amy, su nombre es Amy.

-¿Te agrada? Y no estoy diciendo de forma sexual.

-Es inteligente, en lo poco que hemos hablado es notorio que usa palabras elocuentes y extravagantes.

-Una chica interesante- Sonrió divertido.

-Si- Penny pudo ver que el brillo en sus ojos había vuelto por unos minutos.

-Me alegra verte así Sheldon.

-¿Asi, como?

-Crees en el amor de nuevo.

-Oh, vamos. No hables así, no estoy enamorado, solamente estoy diciendo que es inteligente.

-Bien. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-En realidad es algo que haré.

-¿De cuanto será la fianza?

-Supongo que doscientos mil dólares.

-¡Buen Dios! ¿¡Qué quieres hacer!?

-Jajaja, es broma tonto.

-¿Qué? No te entendí.

-Haremos una reunión en la acasa de Howard y Bernadette, una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Si, por el cumpleaños de Bernadette.

-¿Cuando?

-Mañana, Leonard invito a personas de la universidad.

 _-Te amo, Sheldon._

 _-Yo también te amo... Ramona._

Amy estaba de visita en la casa de sus padres, sólo ella y su papá estaban en la casa ya que la señora tenía trabajo. Suspiró por quinta vez durante la cena. Larry dejó a un lado los cubiertos centrando su atención a su única hija, el tesoro más valioso que tenía.

-¿Sucede algo calabazita?

-Papá- Volvió a suspirar. -¿Porqué habrá mujeres tan malas?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo responde. ¿Porqué lo crees?

-Bueno- Junto las llemas de sus dedos. -No puedo darte un respuesta concreta pero supongo que se debe a las malas experiencias.

-Pero...¿Cómo explicas el daño a todas las personas que las quieren?

A veces la desconfianza y el dolor te consumen tanto que piensas que las personas sólo fingen ser amables y prefieren herir antes que ser heridas.

Tenía una parte de razón.

Pero no era fácil aceptarlo. En su sensible corazón no cabía asimilar y comprender la maldad hacia las buenas personas, no queriendo seguir más con ello le deseó las buenas noches a su padre y pasó a su lectura diaria. Esa fría noche la acompañó _Un rancho y un lucero._

Pasaron dos días en los que Sheldon evitaba a toda costa a Amy. Si requería algo de ella lo hacía por medio de Leslie.

Que Amy haya traído a Ramona de nuevo fue un duro golpe para él, fue como despertar de un sueño calmado y conocido por medio de una bofetada.

Tras aquel día sus sueños eran meros recuerdos rayando muchas veces la fantasía. En uno en especial la veía sosteniendo la mano de Jane yendo a su encuentro. Era su favorito. Pero a pocos pasos, Ramona soltaba a Jane y se daba la vuelta, una neblina salía del suelo y la envolvía hasta desaparecer. Sheldon sentía como los pies comenzaban a congelarse, el hielo iba subiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho, de repente una suave y pequeña mano tomaba la suya transmitiendo calor por su piel, el frío desaparecía y despertaba.

-Sheldon te busca, quiere la hoja de requisitos para los cálculos.

-Hasta que se digna a verme. No es que me importe pero no fue nada profesional de su parte al evitarme.

-Y tú nada discreta- Desaprobó Leslie. -Debiste guardar tus dudas Ames...

-Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me regañes.

-Entonces no esperes a que se comporte igual que antes.

Frunció el ceño molesta y con paso decidido llegó a la sala de juntas, tocó dos veces y entró.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó mas grosera de lo que quería ser. -Aquí está la hoja de requisitos y el resumen de la semana.

Sheldon alargó la mano para tomarlos sin molestarse en su tono, en verla y mucho menos saludarla.

-¿Algo más Dr. Cooper?

-No, puedes irte.

-Con su permiso- Está vez lo hizo con intención.

-Amy- La llamó viéndola por unos segundos. -Jane dice gracias.

-Fue un placer- Suavizó su mirada.

Retomó su atención a los cálculos verificando el material solicitado, viendo si eran los adecuados y los demás detalles que a veces se les escapaba a los demás.

 _-Quiero una casa como la de los años 90. ¿Podrás comprarla amor?- Levantó una hoja de papel con un dibujo a lápiz de colores; con un sol y tres personas hechas de palitos y círculos._

 _Sheldon la miró sonriendo. Hace unas semanas estaban buscando una casa, ya que la pequeña Cooper estaba a pocos meses de nacer. Dejó la taza de té humeante a su lado y tomó la hoja._

 _-¿Tú hiciste eso? Parece dibujado por un niño._

 _-¡No te burles!- Protestó lanzando un cojín a su pecho. -Sería lindo tener una casa así para que nuestra bebé crezca._

 _Sheldon se hechó a reír enojandola más._

 _-Yo pensaba que podríamos vivir en este departamento...- Le mostró unos folletos de dicho lugar, ella lo miró como si estuviera loco. Lo hizo una bola y lo tiró._

 _-He dicho._

Volvió a la realidad con una gran sonrisa.

En la casa Wolowitz, todos se preparaban para la fiesta de cumpleaños para Bernadette. La pequeña rubia se arreglaba en su habitación, Penny en la habitación de invitados. Howard y Sheldon entraron poco tiempo después con ellas, el ingeniero se miró al espejo para tratar de enderezar su corbata de moño.

-¿Porqué Howard usa taje?- Preguntó Jane a Penny.

-Por que es el esposo de Bernie- Respondió peinandola. -Y hoy bailará con ella una canción especial por su cumpleaños.

-Que bonito. ¿Puedo tener uno papi?

-¿Un qué?

-Un esposo.

-No, están llenos de gérmenes

-¡Pero yo quiero uno!

-Y lo tendrás cuando seas mayor, quizás a los veinte años... ¡O cuarenta años!- Gritó Penny levantándola en sus brazos para hacerle cosquillas.

-No digas eso- Dijo Sheldon enojado.

-Yo me encargaré de distraer a tu padre...

-Penny.

-¡Estás preciosa! Vamos a saludar a los demás.

Howard, Jane y Penny salieron de la habitación, dejando a Sheldon sólo.

Terminó de alistarse y bajó a reunirse con los demás.

-¡Amy!

La neurocientifica se topó con la pequeña en la entrada de la casa Wolowitz.

-Jane... ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Tú?

-Bien. Es un gusto verte- La tomó en brazos, la nena se sostuvo de sus hombros con un gran sonrisa. -No pensé verte aquí. ¿Tu papá está cerca?

-Está adentro ayudando a Howard.

-¿Howard es tu tío?

-Sip. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Por él estás aquí?

-No. Vengo de parte de Bernadette, colaboramos juntas en el trabajo algunas veces. No tenía nada que hacer así que vine y Leslie me acompañó.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Amy tenía razón al decir que eras una linda chica- Leslie no pudo evitar derretirse de ternura al igual que su amiga. -Eres idéntica a tu padre.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Trabajamos juntos.

-Jane, te pedí que no te alejaras- Apareció una agitada Penny. -Sabes que no debes alejarte, buenas noches chicas.

-¡Tía! Ella es Amy y ella es... ¿Leslie? ¡Si, Leslie!

-Hola- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola chicas! Por favor pasen...

Amy tuvo que tener a la hija de su jefe pegada a su cadera y hombros. Penny intentó llevársela sin embargo ninguna de las dos quería alejarse de la otra, no teniendo más opción las dejó juntas pero siempre bajo su mirada.

A unos cuantos metros Sheldon localizó a su pequeña en brazos de una mujer que no reconocía, se acercó dispuesto a quitarsela cuando notó quien era. Olvidando su incomodidad con ella la saludó amablemente.

-Papi, encontré a Amy.

-Y yo a ti nena...

-Buenas noches, Sheldon.

-Me da gusto verte aquí Amy.

Fue tan sólo un instante en donde ambos sintieron un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Ella volvió a sentír su aroma varonil; talco de bebé y loción para después de afeitar envolverla en una nube de seguridad, algo que la hacía sentir casi completa. Como si fuera un empujón para seguir adelante.

Él sintió un dolor en el pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza como si fuera la primera vez que se daba cuenta de la belleza femenina. Como cuando supo que significaban ellas en el corazón de un hombre cuando se enamora por primera vez.

-A mi también...

Se veía bella con el vestido morado, su cabellos en un moño flojo ordenado, su rostro limpio y resplandeciente, con ese maquillaje resaltando sus ojos verdes. Pero lo que más le gustó fue la ausencia de molestia en su gesto por tener a su hija pegada a sus hombros. Sabía lo sofocante que podía ser tener a un extraño pegado al cuerpo, él lo sintió con ella.

-Lamento si Jane te molestó- Se disculpó dispuesto a quitarsela. -Ya le dije que este tranquila y no se entrometa entre las personas.

-No me molesta- Se alejó. -Si ella quiere seguir conmigo está bien, no hay problema.

 _Parecen..._

Por un segundo las vio como madre e hija.

 _No._

Penny se dejó caer al lado de Amy, se despojó de los zapatos con ayuda de sus pies y bebió un largo tragó de vino.

-Hasta que cayó rendida- Comentó viendo a su sobrina dormida en los brazos de Amy. -Acompañame arriba para llevarla a la cama.

Amy la siguió hasta el segundo piso cuidando en no despertarla, subiendo las escaleras con cuidado.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de invitados, Amy contuvo sus ganas de preguntarle a la rubia sobre Sheldon.

-Es una buena niña...

-Si que lo es- Dijo Penny acomodando su vestido. -No podemos reemplazar el amor de una madre, sin embargo hacemos lo que podemos para que no sienta ese vacío.

-Es tan injusto...

-La muerte es injusta.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para Amy.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Lo que el corazón quiere

_-La muerte es injusta._

No podía dejar de pensar en el descubrimiento de ayer, saber que esa pobre pequeña perdió a su madre era terrible. Penny no le contó toda la historia; luego de acostar a Jane, ella sólo mencionó que su mamá había fallecido al darla a luz pero eso fue todo y no quiso ahondar más el tema.

Al salir de la casa Wolowitz, Amy vio un peluche tirado en la acera; era un pato de peluche color verde, en su pico tenía un nombre bordado.

 _Jane._

-Ey... ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Leslie acercándose a ella.

-Un pato, creo que es de Jane.

-Entonces devuelveselo.

-Esta dormida- Metió el juguete en su bolso.

-¡Jane, he dicho que vengas a darte un baño!

-Pero la película aún no termina papá- Se quejó la pequeña.

-Ponle pausa, si no te bañas, no comerás pizza- Advirtió con su tono de padre estricto.

Jane finalmente accedió, siendo bañada para luego recostarse en el sofá con su papá para ver _X-Men: First Class,_ esa era su película favorita.

-No me gusta mucho esa parte, es triste- Comentó la pequeña acurrucandose contra Sheldon.

-¿Por qué?

-Charles a partir de ahí, ya no puede caminar, le habrá dolido mucho ese disparo. Además le hecha la culpa a Eric cuando fue la chica.

-Muchas cosas son injustas, Jane. Tanto en el cine como en la vida real- Dijo pensativo, apretándola contra su pecho.

Un rato después, tocaron la puerta del pequeño departamento. Sheldon se sorprendió, era muy tarde para recibir visitas. Abrió la puerta y vio a Amy parada frente a él, completamente sonrojada y con una bolsa de color rosa.

-Amy- Dijo sorprendido. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Sheldon, disculpa por venir así de esta manera- Se disculpó, su sonrojo podría ser confundido por un tomate. -Hace un par de días en la fiesta, esto estaba tirado afuera.

Sacó de la bolsa un pato de peluche color verde, Sheldon lo reconoció al instante, Mary se lo regaló a su hija cuando nació.

-Gracias por traerlo hasta aquí, Jane es un poco descuidada con sus cosas.

-¡Amy!- Gritó la pequeña, asomándose por detrás de las piernas de Sheldon.

-Hola- Dijo Amy sonriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aqui?

-La señorita Amy vino a traerte esto- Le dió el peluche.

En ese momento, el repartidor de pizza llegó al edificio. Interrumpiendo la charla, Sheldon le agradeció dándole una propina. Jane volvió adentro para terminar su pelicula.

-Amy... Si no tienes nada que hacer. ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? Pedí pizza, con salsa, champiñones y aceitunas.

Ella reprimió sus fuertes ganas de sonreír. Aprovecharía cada oportunidad para estar con su atractivo jefe.

-Me encantaría, pero no te sientas obligado a hacerlo- Dijo sinceramente.

-No hay obligación, además; si no quisiera, simplemente no lo haría. Por favor adelante- Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Cuando entró al departamento, la vista le encantó. El espacio no era tan grande pero estaba muy bien decorado; una biblioteca con libros, pósters de superhéroes en las paredes, juguetes de colección en estantes. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y con aroma a limpio, era simplemente una maravilla. Pero nunca se imaginó que a su jefe, ese atractivo hombre, serio y distante, le gustaran esa clase de cosas.

-Tu sala es muy pintoresca- Comentó Amy mirando a su alrededor.

-Gracias, a Jane y a mi nos encanta coleccionar cosas de ciencia ficción.

-Es un hobbie interesante.

Sheldon preparó la mesa; cuando puso tres platos y tres cubiertos, su pecho le dolió un poco. Así sería la vida con Ramona si aún estuviera aquí, todo estaría tan bien... En ese momento se arrepintió un poco de haberle dicho a Amy que se quedara.

-¡Amy siéntate junto a mi, está pizza es deliciosa!- Jane exclamó muy feliz.

Y entonces no pudo hacer nada, vio la radiante sonrisa en el rostro de su hija. Ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de todo, todo lo que lo rodeaba... todo lo que Jane pensaba.

Ella quería sentir la sensación de tener una mamá. De repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que disimuladamente secó con la manga de su camiseta.

Cenaron entre charlas y risas provocadas por las payasadas de Jane, se la veía muy feliz e incluso miraba a Amy de una forma que hacía doler el corazón de la neurobiologa. Jane y Amy limpiaron la mesa, colocando los platos en el fregadero para despues mirar un poco de televisión.

La pequeña dió un bostezo largo y se frotó los ojos, estaba sentada entre su papá y Amy; se subió al regazo de Sheldon abrazándolo. Él miró su reloj.

-Ya es tu hora de dormir bebé...

-Ya me voy, Jane debe estar cansada... los dejaré dormir- Dijo Amy levantándose, Sheldon también se levantó con Jane medio dormida en sus brazos.

-Adios, ten cuidado afuera. Gracias de nuevo por traer el juguete hasta aquí- Agradeció Sheldon.

-De nada Sheldon, gracias por la cena.

Amy se fue, él se quedó parado en la puerta viendo como bajaba las escaleras. Jane se movió un poco y fue a llevarla a la cama.

-Papi- Llamó en voz baja, mirándolo atentamente con sus ojos azules intensos, iguales a los de su padre.

-¿Que pasa Wookie?

-Nunca invitaste a nadie para que coma con nosotros, porque ahora le dijiste a Amy que se quedara?

-Porque es una manera de agradecerle por haberte mantenido a salvo ese día que te perdiste en el parque.

-Ah- Dijo sin más, se dió la vuelta acurrucándose contra su almohada para dormirse rápidamente.

Sheldon se desplomó en el sofá, no esperaba la visita de Amy y menos que se quede a cenar pero debía admitir que fue una linda experiencia compartir tiempo con alguien que no sea Penny, Bernadette o su madre y hermana.

Pensó un poco en Amy, anteriormente hubo mujeres que fingían cariño por su hija sólo para acercarse a él. Pero veía sinceridad en los ojos de Amy cuando miraba a Jane.

Y vaya que en los últimos días había notado sus ojos, eran muy bonitos, verdes aceituna que brillaban intentasamente.

 _Sheldon... Sheldon... Sheldon... espera, no me dejes, no lo hagas._

Se sobresaltó en sus pensamientos,

Se frotó la cara, estaba intentándolo... tanto, pero Ramona seguía en su mente. En su subconsciente sabía que era hora de dejarla ir, habían pasado más de 4 años desde su partida. Pero ella le dejó el regalo más inolvidable; Jane. Por ella no podía olvidarla, porque aunque Jane no se parecía en nada a ella físicamente, sus actitudes eran similares y él estaba perdido.

 _Espérame Amy... ya llegaré, por favor... espérame._

 _¡Espérame...!_

 **Continuará...**


End file.
